


Spring-Heeled Jack

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [27]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Praise Kink, Shoe Kink, internalized kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Jack started wearing heels when he hung out with his mom and her friends, and they giggled and adored him in heels, poor awkward boy just loving the attention without it being quite sexual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [misbird](http://misbird.tumblr.com/) prompted me:  
>  I just want to combine Jacks praise kink as big as his ass with his shoe kink. His butt and legs in heels!! Oh lordy Bitty would die.
> 
> My response:  
> OH shit, normally, I think of Jack’s shoe kink as them being worn by Bitty (which is marginally canonical…).
> 
> BUT your idea has so much merit.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr July 4, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/146890549450/i-just-want-to-combine-jacks-praise-kink-as-big-as)

Jack’s ass, on its own, is a thing of beauty. Pair his insecurities with his kinks, and you get a guy who loves wearing heels but is deeply ashamed about it– he probably started wearing them when he hung out with his mom and her friends, and they giggled and adored Jack in heels, poor awkward boy just loving the attention without it being quite sexual. 

That probably came around later, after hockey really took off for him, and puberty hit, and so now he’s insecure about his enjoyment of heels as well as his strange handling of his strange new body. They become more taboo as the machismo-laden locker rooms take over his life.

He pushes the heels to the back of his mind and his closet, along with the rest of his sexuality. (Double zeugma?!)

Anyway, Bitty gets a pair of heels for one of Lardo’s art projects focused on the intersection of androgyny and athleticism. But rather than the “haha nice” brain explosion Bitty expects when he sends Jack the photos while they're Skyping, Jack’s nearly in tears.

Which of course, embarrasses and shames Jack, but he’s shared so much with Bitty, and he’s so tired of hiding this and pushing it away.

Before their conversation is over– before Jack’s even finished confessing, Bitty’s sent him links to shops that specialize in heels for larger foot sizes. The ones in the back of Jack’s closet are far too small for him now, and Bitty is all about getting Jack in heels.

He respects dat ass, and can imagine how those legs would look, and absolutely loves being towered over by Jack– he can’t wait to see how it feels when Jack’s in heels. He may, on the fly, fantasize a bit about all the possibilities of both of them in heels, or not, and the combinations they could explore.

Before they hang up for the night, Jack’s placed a couple orders for both of them.

_X_

When Bitty first sees Jack in his heels, he can’t help but groan out his appreciation. The way Jack blushes and flutters a bit makes Bitty realize they may have more to explore than just the shoe thing.


End file.
